1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating industrial waste. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for treating industrial waste through electrolysis, in which steam or waste steam is utilized to heat the electrolyzing apparatus so as to separate contamination materials from the waste water (which is difficult to decompose), thereby treating the waste water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, conventional waste water treating methods include a chemical treating method using chemical compounds, a biological treating method using microbes, a physical treating method resorting to electrolysis and electric oxidation, and a combined method using two or more of the above methods.
The physical chemical treating methods include a method using an oxidizing agent, a suction method using active carbon, electrodialysis, and an ion exchange method. The method using an oxidizing agent has advantages that the oxidizing agent is well reacted with organic materials within the waste water, and that a secondary contamination material is not produced. However, the treating cost is very high, and the maintenance cost for the treating apparatus is considerable. Therefore, this method is not widely used except for special purposes. Further, the suction treating method using active carbon is good for removing odors. However, the price of the active carbon is high, and after some use, a regenerating treatment has to be carried out. Therefore, the maintenance and management thereof are difficult. Further, the electrodialysis and the ion exchange method are not suitable for treating large amounts of waste water.
In the conventional electrolyzing apparatus, a cathode and an anode are arranged within an electrolyzing tank, and waste water is electrolyzed in this manner. However, the reaction time is lengthy, and the consumption loss of the electrodes is high. Therefore, a large amount of sludge is produced, and therefore, the cost for treating the sludge is very high. Accordingly, this method is more suitable for small scale treatment. However, if it is to be applied to a large scale treatment, the facility cost is high, and the power consumption is also high. Therefore, the operating cost is high, and the electrolyzing capability is lowered.
According to the observations of the present inventor, the contamination materials contained within the waste water have intrinsic electric charges and active energies. Further, the contamination materials become unstable due to the electrostatic repulsions. Therefore, if a colloid of the contamination materials is to be made active, a proper amount of additional energy is required. Generally, the temperature of the waste water which is transferred from a storage to a electrolyzing apparatus is 16-20.degree. C. When the electric power is supplied during the electrolysis, the temperature of the waste water is raised to 30-40.degree. C. However, this temperature is too low to remove the contamination materials through electrolysis, and therefore, the electrolyzing efficiency is lowered. If the electric power is increased to raise the temperature, the power consumption is increased, with the result being that the operating cost becomes excessive. Further, if the power is increased to a proper temperature, then electrostatic charges are generated, and the electrodes are ionized, with the result being that the electrodes are corroded. Therefore, the life expectancy of the apparatus is shortened, and the maintenance cost is increased.
The present inventor found through experiments that if energy is added properly in accordance with the kinds of the waste water, the electrolyzing efficiency is remarkably improved. In order to put this phenomenon to a practical use, the present inventor came to propose the present invention.